Mary Anne Vs Logan II
by Elizabeth8289
Summary: Mary Anne has been having problems with Logan who would make her delay her tests, which caused her to fail, and make her late for a class by bugging her. What can she do? Will she forgive him? Find out later.
1. Mary Anne's Bad Day

The Baby-Sitters Club belong to Ann M. Martin

I had just got home from school angrily and headed up to my room and slammed the door. My boyfriend, Logan Bruno, was so immature. It all began earlier when he asked me to help him study for a test. But I couldn't do it I had a Science test I had to study since it was today. Then, he yelled at me in the school library where we were and swore! Worst of all, he tells me that I'm _helpless_. So, I told him not to expect me to help him anymore. Luckily, the librarians ended up throwing him out.

I'm Mary Anne Spier. I'm 15 years old and live in Stoneybrook, Connecticut where I attend Stoneybrook High School for tenth grade. I'm sensitive and I get hurt easily. Plus, I'm shy, which is awkward to have a boyfriend. In my room, I was doing my homework while trying not to cry. That's me, I cry at everything. Right after I did my homework, I flew myself on my bed curling myself in a ball and started sobbing.

My dad, who was off, came up as he knocked on my door and came in noticing I was crying as he sat with me and said, "I thought I heard you slamming the door. Is everything alright, Mary Anne?"

I turned to him and told him everything about what happened.

"At least you were trying to do the right thing so you can pass your tests," said Dad.

"And because of him, he had me delayed to study for my own Science test," I said wiping my tears away. Thank goodness we're always allowed to study for a bit in class before every test. If I fail, I'm going to blame it on Logan. I'm glad the librarians threw him out because for yelling and swearing at me. They don't allow any inapporiate languages in any libraries."

"I know," agreed Dad.

Dad raised me on his own for a very long time after my mom died when I was just a baby. I never knew her. I wish I did. He got remarried to a divorced mother, Sharon Schafer, of two, Dawn and Jeff. They came to Stoneybrook. Except Jeff was never happy here and went back to California after Dad and Sharon got reunited. By the way, they **happened **to be former lovers from high school! Then, several months later, my best friend, Dawn, and I became stepsisters. We enjoy that. I also have a cat, Tigger.

Besides Dawn, I have two adopted siblings, Carlos Peters and Meredith Sousa. Carlos lost his parents _and _his older siblings when he was eight years old. Meredith's parents and sister were all killed when a tourbus blew up. She was an exchange student from London, England before her mother and sister's death. Carlos' room was an old attic whiel Meredith and I share my room. They're also protective of me and hate to see me to get hurt.

That night, at dinner, I was very quiet when Dad noticed that and said, "You're quiet tonight. Still upset about earlier, aren't you?"

All I did was nodded and added, "May I leave the table?"

"Sure you can," smiled Dad.

I got up going up to my room.

"I don't get why Logan can't understand that Mary Anne doesn't have time to help him study whenever she has to study for her tests. He needs to grow up," said Meredith who knew about that.

"I agree," said Dad. "She told me she forgot to finish studying because of him, but her teacher _**always**_ allows all students to study some more before any tests."

"That's a good thing," said Carlos.

The next day, guess what happened? I had Science for my second period and because of Logan who had me delayed from studying, I had a D. Yes, I know it's passing, but I always get As and Bs. Thank goodness I didn't fail though. Luckily, we're allowed to retake a test after school. That's what I did, however, I failed this time. I'm going to kill Logan who once again made me forget to study _again_. Later, at home, I was in my room when you know who called up. Now what?

"I need help studying," said Logan.

"Sorry, I need to do my homework and Mr. Hall is going to be coming any minute. I don't have the time," I said.

Once I hung up, the limo arrived and I grabbed my math homework and left. Good. At least being with Cam Geary would cheer me up. At the recording studios, I finished math just before a meeting about our music videos we would be doing soon. I would be my song, _All I Need is You _and Cam is doing his song, _Keep on Loving You_. We'll be doing that in one day on a weekend. We'd be practicing for our songs for two weeks. I don't need the lyric sheets since I was the one who recorded it anyway. Later at home, I put my math homework in my backpack. I was _not_ in the mood to cook any dinner even though I was busy practicing kept me busy for awhile.

"Tough day at school?" asked Sharon.

"Very tough. I'm mad at Logan. Because of him, I had a D and then, I was trying to do study to retake the test after after school when he put me late again and thanks to him, I flunked on that Science test," I replied.

"Did you let him?" asked Sharon.

"No. I do tell him I don't have time. Like, he called me and asked me to help him study. I said sorry, but I had homework to do and I was leaving for the studios," I said. "Thank goodness I try to do the right thing so I can pass."

"Aren't you going to help me and Dawn to get ready for dinner?" asked Sharon.

"I would like to, but you can take over. I'm not in the mood to do so," I said.

Then, the phone rang and Dawn came up as she said, "Mary Anne, you have a phone call from Logan."

"Not him again. Ahh!" I said putting my pillow over my head. "Tell him I'm not here."

"But he needs your help with his homework," said Dawn.

"Just tell him I'm not here. I'm not in the mood right now," I said.

"Um, okay," said Dawn.

"But please don't mention the mood part. He'll think I'm here. Tell a lie to him," I instructed.

"Want me to tell him that you're being punished and you're not allowed to use the phone?" asked Dawn.

"Good plan," I replied.

That's what she told him and worked. That should do it.


	2. Bad Day II

Dad came home within five minutes later. Thank god! Then, the doorbell rang and he came up to me.

"You got company. It's Logan," said Dad.

"Not again," I groaned putting my pillow over my head. "Don't tell me it's the homework part."

"It is," said Dad.

I groaned again and said, "I'm not in the mood to see him right now. He called me twice. Second time, I had to tell Dawn to make something up. Tell him that I left."

Meredith came by said, "Leave that to me. I'll tell him you left with Patti somewhere far, far, away."

I gave her trumps up to that plan as she went down while Dad sat with me.

"Did something happened, honey?" asked Dad.

"I had a very tough day. When we got the tests back, I had a D for the first time because of Logan. Guess what else happened? He put me on a delay again from studying for a retake and at that time, I failed. He never listens when I tell I never have the time to help him out on my test dates. When he called me earlier while I was doing homework, he wanted me to help him, but I couldn't. The limo was coming by for me," I explained. "I never failed a test and don't want it because of him."

Meredith came by and said, "That plan made him leave."

"Good. Thank you," I smiled.

"A good boyfriend should not make you fail anything," said Meredith.

"Exactly," I agreed.

At eight, Logan called AGAIN, but luckily, Meredith told him, "She's not back yet. Did you read directions to help you out?"

"I did, but it's hard," said Logan.

"Well, there is one thing you should do: ask your parents," said Meredith.

"Good idea," said Logan.

They hung up. I'm glad I could count on her. I went to bed an hour later so I could cool my jets because if Logan calls or come over one more time, I'm going to scream. In the middle of the night, I was tossing and turning in bed while dreaming and screaming in my sleep.

"No! No!" I was calling out. "No! No!"

"Mary Anne," said Dad.

"No! No!" I continued as I kept screaming in my sleep. "No! No! Get away!"

That was when he came in right away and went to me.

"No! No!" I kept on. "No! No!"

"Mary Anne, sweetie," said Dad as I kept tossing and turning. "Mary Anne."

"No! No!" I called out a bit louder. "Get away!"

"Mary Anne," said Dad as I woke up this time while breathing heavily. "It's okay now. You were having a bad dream."

I sat up while I was shaking while Dad was comforting me. I was hugging him while I was sobbing.

"What was it about?" asked Dad.

"When I kept telling Logan I don't have the time to help him out, he turned into this devi and tried to kill me while I was trying to escape from him," I said.

"Oh, it'll be alright," said Dad while he was stroking my hair.

The next day, I was already up for school because that same dream returned. So, I took a shower before I got dressed and went to school. At school, Logan spotted me.

"I thought you left to go far away," said Logan.

"I got in late," I replied.

I went to my locker while Logan kept bothering me and because of that I was late for my first class; math and my teacher embarrassed me by scolding in front of everyone. Luckily, no one cared since they all knew why: Logan.

"You got a detention," said the teacher.

"It's not my fault. Logan was the one who made me late and I told him I needed to be here," I said.

"I don't care," said the teacher.

That was when I left angrily. In the library, I was in a lot of stress. If Logan does it again, I'm going to drop out to sing and act with Cam for life since switching school won't be an option because Stoneybrook High School is the only high school that we have here. Then, a speaker came on.

"Mary Anne Spier, please report to the principal's office," said the principal.

Now what? I groaned and went there. When I got there, he flipped out on me for leaving the class! So, I was going to be kept after school.

"Whatever," I mumbled as I left for my second class: English.

I was glad about that! My English teacher must have noticed that I was upset when she came to me. I always count on her.

"Looks like you're in a bad mood," said the English teacher.

"All because of Logan," I said telling her about everything.

"We should talk to both the principal and the math teacher," said the English teacher.

"I tried to tell the math teacher, but didn't listen by saying 'I don't care'. That was when I left the classroom," I said.

"Good," said the English teacher. "Why don't we go do this together?"

"Sounds good," I agreed.

That's what we did, but it didn't go well.

"I'm going to call my dad, I'm leaving," I said.

I really didn't though. I went to talk to my guidence counselor. That didn't help at all since the math teacher and the prinicpal made it worse. That's it! I finally followed my guts and I actually made them listen to me. Good! That did it.

"If you don't listen to me next time, I am dropping out," I said as I left the office.


	3. Mary Anne Vs Logan II

After lunch, it was about to ring for the next class in a few minutes when Logan stopped me.

"Do you mind?" I asked. "I need to get to class."

"Will you please skip class to help me study for my history test tomorrow?" asked Logan.

"Read my lips: No. I'm not skipping any classes. I could get in trouble and my dad would flip out on me," I said.

Then, I ran to my sewing class and made it to my seat just in time-thank god! It was my first choice. I never cared for Gym, so I didn't make that as a choice. I'm terrible at sports except bowling and mini golf. But I do like to ride my bike. We were going to have a test. I want to be a fashion designer and planning to study for at Stoneybrook Community College. Before the class was over, we had our tests back and mine had an F. Why? Logan delayed me earlier... again. Yes, again. I hate it when he does that!

After school, I checked to see if I could retake that test and luckily, we can. At home, Cam texted me to cancel due to a bad cold he just got during the night. At least I'd be able to restudy for that test. It's always good to be home when you have any bad days. After I finished studying, I started my other homework- English and History questions. Dad came by while I was still doing homework.

"Hi, sweetie," said Dad.

I looked up and said, "Oh, hi, Dad. Cam texted me after school to cancel because he just came down with a bad cold last night."

"How was your day?" asked Dad.

"Worse," I responded.

I told him everything- including on how Logan got me late for math class and had me delay another test and ended up failing that one.

"I'm glad it's over for today," I said. "I did try to tell both the math teacher and the principal that Logan was the one who put me late by bugging me, but no...they didn't want to listen. With a little help from the English teacher and guidance counselor, which it really didn't go well, I used my guts and made them listen. I was getting close to call you wanting to leave. I told them if neither of them listen to me next time, I'll either switch schools or drop out."

"Good. I would believe you anyway," said Dad.

"I know. I'm at the point when I'm ready to break up with Logan again if he keeps doing it to me. I care about my grades. I'm sure he doesn't, but I certainly do," I said.

That night, the phone rang and Dawn came up to me.

"Mary Anne, it's Logan," said Dawn.

"Oh, no. Not again," I said putting my pillow over my head.

"Honestly, you're so dramatic and immature," said Dawn.

Meredith came to Dawn said, "She's not dramatic or immature. You knew Logan made her day worse. If she refuses to talk to him, that's her decision, not yours. I don't blame her. I wouldn't either."

She went down to tell Logan I fell asleep early and didn't hear the phone ring.

"Why should I let him making me delay on anything?" I asked. "Tests do come first. My test and homework are more important. That doesn't mean I'm dramatic or immature."

"Yes it...," Dawn started.

"Leave me alone about it," I cut her off. "The thing is you don't want me to do is to drop of the club if my grades keep dropping, do you? I'm not like Claudia. I always get good grades."

"Nobody expects you to get As or Bs," said Dawn.

"I do. I always do get those marks. I never get anything lower that even though I had a C once. Now please leave me alone and drop the subject," I said shutting the door.

Meredith came in to be with me five to ten minutes later.

"Are you okay now?" asked Meredith.

"Logan needs to learn I have a life and need to do my grades first. I ain't falling behind because of him," I said.

"Good. I don't blame you at all," said Meredith. "Boys need to wait if they want any girls to help them with studying for any tests or homework."

"Tell me about it," I agreed. "I cannot be me all the time unless my homework is done."

Meredith agreed with me on that.

At dinner, I did not come down.

"Mary Anne, it's time for dinner," said Meredith who came by.

"I'm not in the mood at the moment," I told her.

"Are you sure?" asked Meredith as I nodded. "Okay."

She went down.

"Is Mary Anne coming down for dinner?" asked Dad.

She shook her head and said, "She's not in the mood right now."

"Poor thing was in a lot of stress at school because of Logan," said Dad.

"He called here again," said Meredith.

"Again?" asked Carlos.

"Yes, but Mary Anne wasn't in the mood to talk to him, so I told him she feel asleep early and she didn't hear the phone ring," said Meredith.

"Good move," commented Dad.

"But she's very dramatic and immature," said Dawn.

"No she's not, Dawn. Just because she didn't want to talk to him because what he did?" asked Dad.

"I feel bad for Mary Anne," said Carlos.

"Me, too. Logan's the one whose immature," said Meredith as Dad agreed with my sister.

After dinner, the doorbell rang and Sharon came up to me.

"Let me guess it's Logan," I said.

"100%," said Sharon.

I just rolled my eyes and had my pillow over my head again.

"He wants you to baby-sit for Kerry and Hunter," said Sharon.

"If he's tricking me into helping him, I'm not falling into that trick and I'm not going," I said.

I was right when I went out there.

"I'm not going," I said.

"You're so helpless," said Logan. "You and I are done."

"Here we go again with that. Since you and I would be done, I'm never going to help you out ever again. Period," I said as I went inside slamming the front door.

That was when I fled up to my room. I slammed that door, too, and started crying after I landed on my bed.

"You are correct about Logan being immature. He just made our sister upset by telling her she's helpless again and he also told her he's done with her," said Carlos.

"He's so gonna get it," said Meredith.

"At least she actually told her she will not help him anymore," said Carlos.

"Good. I don't blame her. If Zack is ever like that to me, I would smack him right on the cheek to teach him a lesson," said Meredith.

"I know," agreed Carlos. "Shannon would do the same thing to me if that was me."

"We should go see her," said Meredith.

"I think so, too," said Carlos.

In my room, I was still sobbing when they came in to keep me company.

"Are you alright? Logan deserved to be told off," said Carlos.

I sat up as I agreed while I kept weeping.

"I'd trust Cam. He wouldn't do any of that to me," I said wiping my tears.

"Tell me about it," agreed Meredith.

"Why don't you get over it?" asked Dawn.

"Leave her alone. Can't you tell that she's hurt?" asked Meredith.

"Yeah, you're not helping at all and that jerk should not hurt Mary Anne," added Carlos.

Dawn's words did not help me out at all. I had my head buried near Meredith's shoulder while I kept on crying.

"It'll be alright," said Meredith.

Dad came by when he noticed that and said, "Are you alright, honey?"

"Logan just upset Mary Anne by saying she's helpless and told her they're over. It's not her fault that are times she can't help him out all the time especially when she has to study for her own tests," said Meredith.

"What is Logan's problem these days?" asked Dad.

"I know," agreed Carlos.

"Tell him that he is not allowed around or call here until he apologizes to her," said Dad.

"Good idea," said Meredith.

"I agree," said Carlos.

I did not say one word for the whole time. All I did was cry.

"Want me to take her?" asked Dad as he came in. "Come on, Mary Anne, you can be with me for awhile."

That's what I did while I was still crying. We were downstairs in the living room.

"It'll be alright, sweetie," said Dad while I had my head buried near his shoulder and he was comforting me.

I slept terrible later that night. I woke up twice from the same bad dream. It was _so _tiring! After I woke up the second time, I was sobbing. I was with Dad in his room at the time.

"I got a feeling these dreams would never go away," I said while I was hugging him.

"I'm sure it will," said Dad comforting me.


	4. Logan Gets Banned from Seeing Mary Anne

The next day, at school, Meredith went to Logan and said,"I hope you realized you upset my sister. Dad's forbidding you to come over and call Mary Anne until you can apologize to her."

"Why?" asked Logan.

"Because Dad said so," replied Meredith. "You need to grow up."

In sewing class, I retook the test and it went up to a B minus. Good. I'm glad Dad banned Logan to come and call the house until futhur notice. After school, Logan became a big jerk. He decided to break up with me to find another girlfriend who would 'help' him. Good luck with that. Plus, he tells me I'm immature and dramatic like Dawn said before. She probably told him to tell me that.

I got _so _mad that when I got home, I stomped all the way up to my room and slammed the door. Jennifer texted me saying Cam still has a cold. In my room, I was on my bed after I did my homework. Why did Logan make my day horrible after I had a perfect day?

Dad, who was on vacation, knocked on my door and came in to be with me as he said, "Are you okay? Looks like you're mad."

"I had a good day until now. Logan came to me to tell me he decided to break up with me to find another girlfriend who would help him. I was like in my thoughts, _good luck with that_," I said. "I don't care anymore. I'm about had it with him."

"I know," said Dad.

"Worst of all, he told me I was immature and dramatic," I said. "I can't wait to be with Cam when he gets better."

"I don't blame you at all, sweetheart," said Dad.

Two days later, Cam _finally_ got better. At the studios, you'll never guess where our music videos would be taking place: Sea City! Swell! I got excited.

"I know that place. I went twice as one of the two mother's helpers with the Pike family and the daughter is my friend and a member of the Baby-Sitters Club," I said. "They go there every summer."

"Wonderful. We'll be leaving in a few weeks," said Jennifer.

"Okay," I said.

"Cam is going to be in your video and you'd in his," said Jennifer.

"Awesome," I said.

After the studios, at Claudia's, I told them about it.

"No way!" exclaimed the other girls in their excited tones.

"Yes," I said.

"You are _so _lucky," said Claudia.

"I know I am," I smiled as we laughed.

"Isn't that funny that you'd be shooting music videos at our summer house?" asked Mallory.

"I know," I agreed. "I'm so excited about this."

"I bet," said Kristy. "When are you leaving?"

"In a few weeks," I answered. "I'll give you the dates I'd be gone so I won't assign myself until the day I return."

"Good idea," commented Stacey.

"I agree," I said.

After the meeting, at home, I spotted Logan. I groaned and went out to him.

"I thought Dad banned you from coming here, remember?" I asked.

"So?" asked Logan.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked. "Since you did upset me."

"I'm glad I'll have another girlfriend who would help me," said Logan.

"I doubt it. I'm pretty sure most girls perfer to focus on their schoolwork first," I said. "You cannot expect them to help you out either. Sorry to break it up to you, but you wouldn't last very long with them."

"Sure I would," said Logan.

"Good luck. You're still not allowed to be around until you apologize to me," I said.

"I can if I want...," Logan started.

"Whatever. Dad would throw you out if he finds you here," I warned him. "Excuse me. I have to get inside now."

I went inside and shut the front door to kick Logan out. Honestly, he just don't get it. I do have a life. Good marks are important to me right now. He _never_ does that to me, so I don't get why he's doing it all of the sudden. _No__body_ likes that at all. After the other crew had dinner, guess who showed up again. But I didn't show myself this time. I was in my room to pretend I'm not there. But Carlos answered the door.

"Mary Anne's not home, Logan," said Carlos.

"Where did she go?" asked Logan.

"Why? So you could go bother or upset my sister like you did the other night? I don't think so," said Carlos. "She's gone to Paris and I don't know when she'd be back."

Meredith showed up and added, "It wouldn't matter where she'd be gone or when she'd return since you knew Dad forbidden you to come around anyway like I told you."

"Exactly. Don't you dare show up unless you apologize to our sister," said Carlos as he closed the front door on Logan.

I'm lucky I have them both to be my lifesaviors. They are good siblings, which I call them insead of using adopted siblings, to me. They protect me from getting hurt and they hate to see me to get upset. And that's a good thing, too. I _never_ knew siblings protect you. Dawn is usually protective of me every now and then even though she hurts me once in awhile and she'd be punished until she apologizes to me. The one who protects me the most is Dad. He used to be very overprotective with _so _many rules until I was 12 and a seventh grader. He still protects me. He's like Carlos and Meredith. He doesn't want anyone to upset his little girl- like he always tells me. Sharon is a good stepmom and _hates_ to see me upset even though _she _hurts me. She threw me out once for nothing. Boy, did Dad got mad at her for that. We had problems back then until we learned something very upsetting: Granny's plan was to torn the relationship apart and worst of all, she thinks Dad's a horrible husband to Sharon. Isn't that the most insulting thing ever? And Dad _hates _to be insulted.


	5. The Music Video in Sea City

A week later, I was told that we're leaving for Sea City on Saturday afternoon and return sometime Sunday afternoon. My music video would be on Saturday night and Cam is doing his the following day. At the Baby-Sitters Club meeting, I put myself in unavailable list for both Saturday and Sunday to be all set and told Kristy. But I still come to the Friday's meeting though. After the meeting, at home, I gave Dad and Sharon information about the weekend.

"Jennifer told me my bathing suit is required since it would be my costume for _All I Need is You_," I said.

On Friday, after I came home from both the studios and the Baby-Sitters Club meeting, I packed my suitcase early to be all done while the others were having dinner since Cam and I ate at _Friendly's_ after four. I already put my bathing suit. I didn't need sun screen since it would take place at night like I already mentioned before. My skin is very sensitive to the sun. I know because I looked like tomato twice. Fun, right?

The next day, I couldn't believe the music video weekend is here! After lunch, I was on the porchwth my suitcase because Mr. Hall would be here very shortly. Dad came out to join me while I wait.

"You must be still excited about today," said Dad.

"I sure am. At least it would be keep me busy after what Logan did to me," I said.

"I agree with you," said Dad.

"Making a music video in Sea City is going to be exciting," I said.

"I know," smiled Dad.

That was when the limo arrived.

"Well, there it is," I said.

"Good luck, my music star," said Dad.

I laughed and said, "Thanks, Daddy."

I went to the limo and went in while Mr. Hall puts the suitcase in the trunk. In Sea City, at a rented beach house, we got settled in. Jennifer told me what the music video was going to be about. That evening, we had an early supper and I changed into my bathing suit. Out there, I was getting my hair up in a bun with a braid in it.

I was done after that. I was on the set already. Cam was also ready.

"Get ready on set. Lights! Camera! Action!" announced the director.

I was walking on the beach while the song started playing.

"I need love in my life and who would treat me good. Everyone needs someone they could count on. They'd be there to comfort you when you're hurt. There's one thing I need. All I need is you. I don't need anything else. I'll love you forever and ever. Oh, all I need is you. Yeah, all I need is you," I sang as the song continued. "Everyone wants their spouse to treat them perfectly. Nobody deserves to be treated badly. You would be a perfect match to me. You would be the one to make me happy in my life. All I need is you. I don't need anything else. I'll love you forever and ever. Oh, all I need is you. Yeah, all I need is you."

The song kept playing while Cam and I were sitting on the beach we made _I Love You _with a big heart.

"You are my dream come true just like everything else I would dream about. I know we would be a perfect couple. I'd lover it when you would make my dreams come true. Oh, yeah!" I sang as the big part came up. "All I need is you. I don't need anything else. I'll love you forever and ever. Oh, all I need is you. Yeah, all I need is you. Oh, oh, all I need is you. I know you would make my dreams come true."

The song ended.

"Cut!" announced the director.

"You were terrific," said Jennifer.

"Thanks. That was fun," I said.

"Yeah," agreed Cam. "I can't wait to do me tomorrow."

"With me in it," I added as we giggled.

The next day, after we had breakfast, I was in my sunflower dress that I choose for my costume. At the church hall, we were ready. It was for a dance party.

"Lights! Camera! Action!" announced the director.

Cam got on the stage and said, "I would like to dedicate this song to Mary Anne."

Then, a nice looking boy came up and said, "May I have this dance?"

"It would be my pleasure," I replied.

Cam started playing the piano.

"You are everything to me. That's why I keep loving you. You would always be good to me. That's why I keep on loving you. Everyone admires and adore. I want to keep on loving you and make you happy. I want to marry you and have kids. There's one thing would never change. I want to keep on loving you," sang Cam as he continued playing. "You always make me happy. That's why I keep on loving you. I know you would keep me in your life. That's why I keep on loving you. That's all I want to do. I want to keep on loving you and make you happy. I want to marry you and have kids. There's one thing would never change. I want to keep on loving you. Oh, I want to keep on loving you and make you happy. I want to marry you and have kids. There's one thing would never change. I want to keep on, I want to keep on, oh, I want to keep on loving you."

The song ended.

"And cut!" announced the director.

"That was excellent," commented Jennifer.

"Thank you," said Cam and I at once.


	6. Mary Anne Sees Dr Reese

That afternoon, I was already at home. Nobody was home, but the door was unlocked, so I went inside and went up to my room to unpack. After that was done, I came down when I noticed Dad who was outside. Odd. I didn't see his car in the driveway unless I'm blind. Did it broke down? I went outback where he was in the hammock. I bet I could surprise him just like he _always _does to me. I sneaked up to him.

"Enjoying the sunshine?" I asked.

That was when Dad noticed me there.

"Hi, sweetheart, you surprised me," said Dad.

I laughed and said, "That's what you get for doing that to me all the time."

"I guess I did deserve that," smiled Dad.

I just kept laughing.

"Did you had a fun time?" asked Dad.

"I sure did," I replied telling him all about it.

"That's good," said Dad.

"Where's your car? I didn't see it in the driveway," I said.

"It broke down. It was a dead battery. They should be calling me when the car is ready," replied Dad.

"I thought so," I said. "I thought no one was home until I spotted you out here."

"Dawn's baby-sitting, Sharon is with her parents, and Carlos & Meredith are out with their friends," continued Dad.

Then, the phone rang and it was for him saying his car is all set to go. The garage isn't far from here and it was light out, Dad and I walked there while we talked. The battery was only $100.00 and he used his credit card. It was all set after that.

"We can also spend the rest of the time together," said Dad.

"Where can we go? I didn't eat anything since lunchtime," I said.

"How about _Uncle Ed's Chinese Garden _for a change?" asked Dad.

"Sounds good," I replied.

That's what we did for an early dinner. Then, we were at the mall for about an hour or so. Later, at home, no one was back yet. The house was very quiet. Sharon didn't come home until ten that night and I had just gotten to bed after I had two full days.

"Did you got a new battery for your car already?" asked Sharon.

"Yes. It was only a hundred bucks," replied Dad.

"That's not bad at all," sad Sharon.

"Mary Anne had just came back before that this afternoon," said Dad.

"Did she had a swell time?" asked Sharon.

"She did. She just went to bed before you came home," said Dad.

In the middle of the night, I was dreaming about Logan turning into MacBeth and tried to stab me when I was trying to escape. I was tossing and turning in bed while hearing voices in my head. That was the most scarest dream I ever had.

"No, no. Get away!" I was calling out. "No, no."

I was screaming in my sleep as well.

"No, no. Get away from me! No, no," I continued.

"Mary Anne," said Dad as he came in to me. "Mary Anne, honey, it's okay, I'm here."

"No! No! Get away!" I kept on while I was still tossing and turning as I was still screaming in my sleep.

"Mary Anne, sweetheart," said Dad trying to wake me. "Mary Anne."

That was when I woke up shaking.

"It's okay now. You were having a nightmare," said Dad.

"It was the worst dream ever than the recent ones I've been having. Logan turned into MacBeth and stabbed me while I was trying to run away," I said hugging him.

"Oh, it's alright now," said Dad stroking my hair.

The next day, Logan still did not apologize to me and joined us.

"You shall not join unless you say your sorry to Mary Anne," said Kristy.

"It doesn't matter since I'm done with her," said Logan.

"Why? Just because I don't have time to help you study for every single test since I had to study for my own?" I asked.

"That's a very poor excuse," Kristy told Logan.

"So, what you can do is leave here her alone until you're ready to apologize. Is that clear?" asked Stacey.

"To teach you a lesson," added Claudia.

"Mary Anne does not deserve to have a broken heart," said Dawn.

"And if _you_ had to study for your own test, _she_ would understand and study on her own. She's not impatient like you are," said Kristy as the rest of us agreed.

"I don't care," said Logan.

"Whatever," I mumbled under my breath as I got up to go sit somewhere else.

"Let's go join her," whispered Kristy.

"Yeah, come on," said Dawn.

That's what they did.

"Why can't he just understand about these things?" I asked.

"I know. I guess he doesn't want to understand about anything," said Kristy.

"Tell me about it," I agreed.

"Boys need to listen," said Stacey.

"Yeah, I know," said Claudia.

After school, at the studios, my heart was broken into million pieces. Cam couldn't believe about what Logan did. At least the weekend kept me busy. Knock on wood. At home, I did not think of what Logan said to me until I got home from the BSC meeting. I was in my room on my bed sobbing.

"Mary Anne?" asked a voice.

It was Dad who was home from work early and came in.

"I didn't hear you come home. Dawn told me about earlier," said Dad.

"My heart was broken by the end of the day," I said.

"I bet it was," agreed Dad.

"The others got mad at him," I said.

"Good," said Dad.

"I know," I agreed.

I sat up and had my head buried near his shoulder while I kept weeping.

"It'll be okay, honey," said Dad comforting me.

"Richard, it's time for dinner," said Dawn.

"Alright, I'll be right down," said Dad.

"Is she still hurt about today?" asked Dawn.

"You could tell that she is," said Dad.

"He certainly has major issues," said Dawn.

"I know," agreed Dad.

I remained in my room throughout dinner. And, Dad came back up to be with me for a bit like he mentioned. I'm lucky to have him who always make me feel better.

"Do you think Dr. Reese could help me out so Logan and I could work things out?" I asked. "I'll go alone since he might be too busy to go with me."

"That's a good idea to do so," agreed Dad.

"Can you call her tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Sure," said Dad.

"Thanks," I said trying to smile a little.

She's my therapist and I'm sure she'll make me feel better. I like her. The next day, I was too angry to attend school to face Logan, so Dad figured to keep me home and he didn't blame me for being too angry to face Logan in case I could explode at him. I just want to cool myself first. He did contact Dr. Reese and I can see her tomorrow for three and the rest of the week if I need to.

"I'll still go to the studios today to keep me busy and I'll skip the studio session for this week so I can see Dr. Reese," I said.

"Okay. You can," said Dad.

He had to work and he had called me after he talked to Dr. Reese. I'm pretty that I'll feel better after that- hopefully that is. I'm _never_ nervous to go see her since she'll help me out with my issues with Logan. I love him, but I didn't want to end our relationship if he doesn't keep waiting for me to have free time to help him study for his test. I'm sure if we were going to do the same tests, that can be different. Otherwise I just don't have the time since I'm at the studios with Cam until five. Could he wait until after that on non-meeting days? I hope so.

Later, I was at the studios. Cam already knows about what happen between me and Logan because I _always_ tell him everything especially from yesterday like I said before. He knew why I didn't attend school and he certainly didn't blame me for that in case I flip-out on Logan if I had to face him.

"I won't be at the studios this week because I decided to see my therapist, Dr. Reese, after school at three starting tomorrow," I said.

"Okay," said Cam.

"Not a problem," added Jennifer.

"Thanks," I said. "I hope Logan and I would work things out better."

The next day, I did go back to school since I cooled my jets. When Logan came to insult me, I thought I was going to let him have it, but you know what I did? I ignored him. Good idea. What did he say to insult? He says that I'm his worst girlfriend ever. Kristy heard him and told him to cut it out.

"Stop insulting my best friend," said Kristy.

"So?" asked Logan.

"What do you mean so?" asked Kristy angrily. "People hate to be insulted and you should know it by now. Scram."

That made him leave and she saw me leaving the lunchroom in tears.

"That Logan needs to chill," said Meredith.

"I know. He should stop treat our sister badly," added Carlos.

I was in the school library and I was crying. I thought I could ignore what he said, but I couldn't and at least I didn't flip-out. That's what I mean by ignore anyone who are criticized. Nobody likes that-not even Dad who hates that the most. But I ended up getting rid of that feeling for the rest of the day to focus in classes. Somehow, that seemed to work. After school, I headed to Dr. Reese's office, checked in, and sat in the waiting room.

I didn't wait for long when Dr. Reese came to greet me.

"Hello, Mary Anne, how are you?" asked Dr. Reese.

"Not well lately," I replied.

"Let's go to the office and chat," said Dr. Reese.

Then, we went to the office to sit down.

"Your father told me you've been having trouble with your boyfriend for a couple of weeks and you wanted to talk to me about it," said the therapist.

"It's true," I replied. "It started when Logan-that's my boyfriend-wanted me to have free time to help him study and help him with homework. I don't have the time to do all that. One time, he yelled and swore at me in the school library, so he got thrown out because librarians don't like any foul languages. I got embarrassed that day. Because of that, I was delayed to have a test that day. And guess what, I had a D. I got delayed again later on so when I retook it, I had a failing grade. I got mad at him. Oh, he even told me I'm helpess the day he got kicked out of the school library."

"Really?" asked Dr. Reese as I nodded.

"Then, he called me later on to help him. But I had homework plus I was leaving for the studios. He was bugging me the following day, which made me late for my math class," I said telling her about that. "I was glad to use my guts to make the teacher and principal listen by telling them it was not my fault, it was Logan's. Later, he must of had me delay for a test again, I had another D, but I retook it and it went up to a B- thankfully."

"Good," said Dr. Reese.

"I know," I agreed. "Then, he told me he wants to have another girlfriend who would help out. I was like,_ good luck with that_. Later on, he came over tricking me into telling me to baby-sit for his two younger siblings, but I found out he wants me to help him. I told him I couldn't. That was when he tells me that I'm helpless again. You know what I told him: not to expect me to help him anymore. Dad got _so _mad that he decided to ban Logan from coming over or calling me until he can apologize to me."

"That's a good idea to teach him a lesson," said Dr. Reese.

"Tell me about it," I said. "I'm lucky to have Meredith and Carlos who protect me from getting hurt. I didn't attend school yesterday in case I flip-out on Logan because he tells me that he's done with me. I was like, _Why? Just because I don't have time to help you study for every single test since I had to study for my own? _The others were mad at him and kept him away until he says his sorry to me. Earlier, he insulted me by telling me that I'm his worst girlfriend ever. Kristy told him to cut it out."

"Good idea," commented the therapist.

"I don't know what should I do to make him understand that I don't always have the time to help him out," I said.

"You can try telling him how you feel," suggested Dr. Reese.

"Would that work?" I asked as she nodded. "Okay. I'll give it a try. The problem is that I'm shy, so I'll figured it out what to say before I talk to him."

"That's a good idea to do," agreed Dr. Reese.

"I just hope Logan and I would work things out after that," I said.

"I'm sure it will to keep you both together," smiled my therapist.

I knew I could trust her. After talked for 30 more minutes, I went home. When I got home, I was doing homework when Meredith knocked on the door and came in.

"How did everything go with your therapist?" asked Meredith.

"It went well. She said I can try telling him how I feel," I told her.

"Good idea," commented my sister.

"I know, but I'm not sure what to say, but I'll rehearse before that," I continued.

"Good. Whatever you said, I'm sure you and Logan would get along better to make him understand," said Meredith.

"True," I agreed.

I told Dad about it and agreed with the idea, too. So did Sharon. I just hope that would work out just fine.

My best friend, Kaylee, who has been out on vacation, wouldn't like the way Logan has been treating me. My other best friend and Kaylee's twin sister, Kayla, wouldn't like it either. She died of cancer recently and I miss her way too much.


	7. Mary Anne's Bad and Better Days

That night, I was in my room at my mirror practicing on what to say to Logan. One problem is what if he doesn't listen? I was really nervous.

"Mary Anne," said a voice.

It was Dawn who came in to sit with me.

"Are you okay?" asked Dawn.

"I don't know what to say to Logan. What if he ignores me?" I asked.

"There's only way to find out," replied Dawn.

"I'm just a bit nervous about this," I said.

"It'll be alright," said Dawn.

The next day, I was still nervous about talking to Logan in case something happens. At school, I was heading to my locker when I saw him.

"May I talk to you?" I asked.

"For what?" asked Logan.

"What do you mean for what?" I asked him. "There is something I should make you understand."

"But you're not my girlfriend," said Logan.

"Forget it then if you feel that way," I said as I walked away.

I knew that was going to happen. At lunch, Logan came to us.

"Go away," said Kristy. "Mary Anne told me she was trying to tell you something and you wouldn't let her just because you're not her boyfriend now."

"After all, she is sick and tired of you expecting her to help you with studying when she's not free to do so. That's what she was trying to tell you. That's what destroying her relationship with you. So, it's not her problem, it's yours," added Dawn.

"Yeah," agreed the other girls.

"You just don't care if I get bad grades," I continued.

After school, Logan was a pill. He doesn't want to listen to what I say. I mentioned it to Dr. Reese.

"He just doesn't care what I wanted to tell him," I said. "So, when he mentioned I wasn't his girlfriend, I told him to forget it if he feels that way and walked away."

"Good for you," said Dr. Reese.

"I know," I said almost wanting to cry. "I'm just hurt."

"I bet," agreed Dr. Reese.

"The other girls let him have it," I continued.

"That's good," said Dr. Recess.

"I know. I just can't take it anymore," I said.

"I don't blame you," agreed the therapist.

"He just doesnt care if I get bad grades because of him," I said.

Later, at home, I was in my room in a bad mood. I was on my bed while I was sobbing.

"Mary Anne, honey," said Dad as he came in to sit with me. "Are you alright now? Dawn told me about what happened."

"I was just hurt when he mentioned it," I said.

"I bet you were," said Dad comforting me.

"I walked away after I said to forget if he was gonna be that way," I said. "I mentioned all this to Dr. Reese. It's just not fair Logan has been treating me badly. I don't deserve being hurt."

"I agree with you, sweetie," said Dad.

"Honestly, I can't take it anymore," I said while I was weeping.

"I know," said Dad.

I sat and I hugged him tightly.

"It'll be alright," said Dad stroking my hair.

"Logan needs to grow up," said Meredith.

"I agree with you," said Dad.

I didn't sleep very well later on that evening. And, I have been feeling miserable every single day. Somehow, I didn't think about Logan and focused in my classes in order to pass. Worst of all, Logan would ignore my sayings, so I would give up for trying. I would ignore him back when he insults me- smart move even though I get upset afterwards.

It took nearly a week for Logan to understand that I can't always be free to help him out when I'm doing my own homework and study for my tests. I made him promise to wait for now on. I can only help him on weekends when I'm not baby-sitting and at night when I'm finished with my homework so I can be on time.

I hope he would keep his promise.

THE END


End file.
